Terrifying Night
by blussom
Summary: Gu Jun Pyo insisting on watching a horror movie, not noticing the terrified Guem Jan Di. One-shot.


It was one of the cold nights, rainy and kind of stormy. Gu Jun Pyo was in Jan Di's apartment, and now with this weather, he's definitely stuck, but lets face it, he wouldn't mind to be stuck with her till the very last day of his life.

They spend most of their time together in her apartment or his mansion. If Guem Jan Di knew about the weather she would've sent him away hours ago, or maybe she wouldn't let him come over from the beginning!

But here they are, Jun Pyo was in front of the not big but not very small TV that she bought when it was on sale, and Jan Di was looking out her window, the sky was so dark, and there is no one walking outside, for a moment she felt that Jun Pyo and her were the only people that existed.

It is 10:00 PM, is it going to be stormy all night? no wait.. is Jun Pyo going to spend the night here? will he dare and make a move on her? NOWAY, I'll kick his butt, Jan Di thought.

"Lets watch a movie." Jun Pyo said to her without turning his head back to her. "What movie?" She asked with no excitement while walking toward the couch, she placed herself near him.. but not too close.

Good, lets just not talk for an hour and a half.. who knows maybe he would fall asleep without doing something stupid, Jan Di thought again.

"A horror movie!" Jun Pyo said full of excitement, "We didn't complete the first one." he added. Jan Di blinked trying to remember what was the first one that they didn't get to watch it till the end. Wait, did they even ever watch a horror movie together? She blinked again, she always hated horror movies, why would she agree on watching one?

"When was that? I don't remember watching quarter of a horror movie with you! Not even a trailer." Jan Di said confusingly. "Of course we did!" Jun Pyo fired quickly, "And of course you remember! back when you used to work at my house, and I.." he coughed and rubbed his hair, "And I.. ah, was. engaged. to Jae Kyung" he knows that she hates bringing this topic up even though this happened long time ago, "You came to my room and we watched the movie together.. but got REALLY scared and you ran away leaving me alone." he added.

Oh, now she remembers everything, but that's SO not what happened.

"Yeah yeah, more like YOU MADE ME come to your room, and FORCED me to watch that stupid movie with you, and when it got weird I left." Jan Di said while he looked at her with no facial expression, "Doesn't matter." was all he said.

Jun Pyo searched between the channels, not noticing how Jan Di kept turning her head back every now and then, looking at the window, watching and hearing the raindrops that was still strong hitting the glass of her window.

It's okay, it's not scary. No, I'm not scared, Jan Di said to herself.

"Can we watch a comedy movie?" she said with a cute, more like a concerned face, trying to change his mind with this one question.

"No, don't even try." he said nonchalantly.

This isn't working, and this weather isn't getting any better.

But…

Thunder. It was more like a gunshot to Jan Di's ear.

Guem Jan Di slightly jumped from her place, covering her face with her two small hands, without revealing a sound.

"Ha! found one!" Jun Pyo said proudly without looking at her.

She wanted to cry, why is this idiot won't notice the terrified Guem Jan Di?

"Baby look, I've watched this movie long time ago with the F4. It is based on a true story." He said, still not looking at her, it's like his eyes are locked to this damn TV of hers!

Based on a true story? what a wonderful night.

"Gu Jun Pyo, lets watch a comedy movie, please.." she held his sleeve lightly with two finger, he looked at her this time, "Are you scared? nothing happened yet!" he said drawing closer to her, throwing his arm on her shoulders.

"No I'm not! I just want to-"

The thunder crashed again. This time she screamed and covered her ears, she used his strong chest to hide her face.. and yeah, she cried like a baby.

Jun Pyo circled her with his arms, how did he not realise how scared she was from the very beginning!

Please don't let anything else happen, she wished.

But a loud shout came out the TV. Jan Di hid her face deeper and sobbed more.

"Yah, Guem Jan Di!" he held her closer with one arm, and reaching for the remote with the other one.

The TV can't be heard right now, there was no sound.. except the strong raindrops that is hitting the window, and Jan Di's sobs.

"Baby.. Are you alright?" he looked so concerned, he held her face with his hands, he had never seen her like this before.

His tough weed.

Throwing herself to him, trying to find a shelter.

"Talk to me, you're crying a lot.." he lifted her a bit so she sit properly close to him and face him. "Talk to me!" he said again, looking more concerned.

Now, he's not taking his eyes off her. Her eyes are still filled with hot tears, Jun Pyo leaned to kiss her right eye, it was not a quick kiss, kind of long and sweet.

She stopped crying, but her breath was still uneven. He broke the kiss to look at her for a second, this time she looked at him too.

He leaned again to kiss her left eye, then stopped to look at her again, locking his eyes to hers, still holding lightly her jaw and neck, she lifted her shaking hand to hold his wrist, tilting her head to kiss his palm.

"Baby I'm confused, please tell me what's wrong?" Jun Pyo said without taking his eyes off her.

"I hate cold nights." she said, and he held her closer.

"I hate thunderstorms." she said, and he hugged her.

"I hate horror movies.." she said, he kissed her temple, "No more horror movies." he managed to say to calm her down.

He wasn't joking, he had always known her for being tough and unbreakable, not knowing that she could be scared.. no, TERRIFIED of thunderstorms and horror movies.

Looking at her now, he hated himself, why didn't he know that long time ago? why didn't he ask her if she wanted to watch a horror movie or not?

"But I do want to watch one with you.. just.. not with thunderstorms." she said, still shaking, circling her arms around his waist.

Jun Pyo looked down at her, she was closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jun Pyo said, holding her more tightly, "I'm a moron for not knowing what you're scared of, and for not asking.." he added with mass of shame.

"I'm not scared." she opened her eyes, "Not when I'm with you. I really hate thunderstorms and I don't like horror movies, but I'm not scared now; that you've noticed me." she kissed his cheek.

Jun Pyo remained quite, and actually everything was quite.

"Look, no more thunderstorm!" he smiled while she lifted herself up to take a look from her window.

The sky was clear, and nothing else can be heard, except for Jun Pyo's footsteps, he stopped behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck.

"I think someone is sleeping over tonight." he said between his kisses, grabbing her hand to lead her to her bedroom.

Tonight is not the worst night, she thought. If thunderstorms and horror movies are going to make Jun Pyo sleep with her, then it won't bother her since he will be holding her when she's asleep, and he'll be the first to see whenever she wakes up.

His presence took all her fears away.

There was no thunderstorms.

No horror movies.

Nothing.

But him, Gu Jun Pyo.


End file.
